New Student
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Kirby Buckets got stuck showing a new student around the school. At first he hatted the idea but then once he meet the new student he no longer hatting showing the new student around. Will the new student steel Kirby from his two friends? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

This story is rated M for sex. I don't own, work for, and know anyone who owns. Works for Disney and Disney's Kirby Buckets. Just like the show this story is 100% fiction. If any part is true then it's just dumb luck.

This is the first Kirby Buckets story on this site.

This is the first Kirby Buckets story and its rated M for sex. I don't own, work for know anyone who owns or works for Disney and Disney's Kirby Buckets in any way. Just like the TV show this story is 100% fiction to the best of my knowledge and if any part is true then it's just dumb luck.

Kirby Buckets just loves to draw. Sometimes it's like he can see his drawings coming to life and talking to him. Not everyone understands his drawing talents that are nothing but cartoons, but luckily his friends Fish and Eli do. His dad sometimes understands it. While Fish, Eli, and Kirby where walking down the hallway principal Mitchell stoops them.

"Boys I want to borrow your friend Kirby."

Kirby for one did not like the idea as principal Mitchell and him never see eye to eye. Kirby looked behind with a pleading look towards his friends on hopes they could help him. Once in Mitchell's office the two of them took a seat.

"So what is it you want principal Mitchell?"

"Well Kirby it seems everyone likes you."

"Yah I wish my sister knows that."

"Well anyways tomorrow I want you to show a new student around. I made sure that the student would be in all your classes. I expect you to be in my office at seven thirty. Is that understood Mr. Buckets?"

"Yes sir."

"Good now join your friends."

"What was that all about?" Fish asked.

"Did you do something bad kurb? If so I can talk to principal Mitchell for you we are friends." Eli said.

"No you guys he just wanted me to show some new student around tomorrow."

The next day Kirby was in principal Mitchell's office waiting for the new student. It did not take long for Kirby to see the new student. Something happened to young Kirby Buckets and he could not explain it. He was starting to have a crush on the new student. Everything about the new student is attracted to Kirby. He could get lost in those eyes. The smile was amazing. Even the sound of the student's voice was soothing to him when the student intruded themselves.

"Hi I'm Sam I just moved yesterday."

Kirby soon seen Sam's had sticking out and shook it. Even Sam's hand was nice and soft.

"Hi I'm Kirby."

"That's a interesting name."

"Yah I was going to be called Hurb

after my grandfather but the nurse thought my mom said Kirby."

The two talked some more as Kirby showed Sam around. At lunch Kirby took out his drawing pad and went to work.

"Cool you draw too. Your drawings are better than mine."

Kirby soon seen Sam's drawings and is really starting to fall for Sam. As Sam really understood on being a cartoonist. After school Kirby, Fish, and Eli was going to show Sam around the neighborhood but something came up for Fish and Eli. As the two of them walked away from Kirby and Sam they started to talk.

"Can you believe the way Kirby has been acting around Sam. It's like he is in love with Sam or something." Fish said.

"Can you blame him? Just look at Sam. Besides its what the hart wants gets or something like that."

Eli said.

"I know I just hope Sam does not take away too much of his attention for his friends."

Meanwhile Kirby and Sam was walking and passed the park. Sam just smiled at Kirby and just looked around before kissing him and quickly backed away not knowing what the reaction will come out of this of knowing Kirby for only a day.

Kirby's eyes widen but then smiled as he kissed Sam back.

"I knew you liked me since we first saw each other you could not stop looking at me when you showed me around."

"Oh I just don't like you I really like you. I never felt this way before with someone. It's like we are meant to be together."

The two of them soon kissed again. Sam and Kirby smile once again after their kiss broke.

"Is it alright if I do more this soon?"

"Right here?"

"Yah why not I like a little danger don't you?"

"Well since you put it that way."

They soon went by a huge tree and Kirby leaned into it while Sam pulled down Kirby's pants along with his boxers. Sam just smiled at Kirby's six inch dick.

"Aren't you a big boy."

Kirby just smiled as Sam grabbed hold of Kirby's dick and started to jack him off slowly before sucking on the head. Kirby just moaned. He never thought he will get a blow job at this age but he is not complaining. Soon Sam was sucking Kirby like a pro and was able to suck the whole thing. Kirby just moaned as he fucked Sam's face. Sam for one loved this and can't wait to drink Kirby's cum. The more Sam sucked Kirby the better Sam got. All Kirby could do was moan and soon he could no longer hold back.

"I'm coming close."

Sam did not care Sam just went faster and faster until Kirby came seven times in Sam's mouth. After Kirby's dick left Sam's mouth Sam just smiled and made out with Kirby. Kirby tasted his own cum and thought it was hot to kiss Sam with his cum still in Sam's mouth.

"We better get going I don't want you to come home late." Kirby said.

The two kissed one more time before Kirby walked Sam home.

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. Even if it was little short. I can always add more to it if you like. Feel free to give me a review. Or PM me if you are a member. Not a member it's free to be one :) Also feel free to read my other works by clicking my name at the top.**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two days since Kirby showed Sam around the school. As for Fish and Eli they expected Sam into there little group. They thought Sam was funny and fun to be with. Sam had fit so easily that it felt right. The other kids did not understand how someone that good looking and cool would waist their time on them. even though Kirby and Sam can do amazing animation and that Kirby was liked was still not enough. The four of them where at Sam's house just having fun until it was just Sam and Kirby. The two went to Sam's room for their own kind of fun. The two started to kiss that turned into passion and their cloths soon where off. They went onto the bed to continue their kissing. Kirby ended kissing down Sam's body. He got to one of the nipples and just started to lick it. Licking soon became sucking and tIt has been two days since Kirby showed Sam around the school. As for Fish and Eli they expected Sam into there little group. They thought Sam was funny and fun to be with. Sam had fit so easily that it felt right. The other kids did not understand how someone that good looking and cool would waist their time on them. even though Kirby and Sam can do amazing animation and that Kirby was liked was still not enough. The four of them where at Sam's house just having fun until it was just Sam and Kirby. The two went to Sam's room for their own kind of fun. The two started to kiss that turned into passion and their cloths soon where off. They went onto the bed to continue their kissing. Kirby ended kissing down Sam's body. He got to one of the nipples and just started to lick it. Licking soon became sucking and this caused Sam to moan. Kirby ended stop sucking on it before leaving a hickey. Kirby licked his way to the other and sucked on that one too. Once again Sam moaned. The two of them smiled and they kissed again. Kirby went back to work kissing his way down to what he wanted to do. Be between Sam's legs. Kirby went to work. His skills are getting better as Sam just moaned and tried to get much inside of Kirby's mouth. The two ended in a sixty nine with Kirby on the bottom. The two went faster as they where getting close until they tasted each others discharged. The two ended up tasting themselves as they made out with each other.

"Fuck me."

"What?"

"Fuck me Kirby."

Kirby was little shocked they never had sex before. It always ended with what they just did. He did see the love in Sam's eyes knowing that Sam trusted him and want to take the next step. The only people knew that they where dating was Fish and Eli. After all the rest of the school sees Kirby not even close to Sam's league.

"Um do you have a condom I don't."

"I don't care Kirby I just want you to fuck me. I want my first to be with out one."

"Um ok how so we do this? Well I know how more like what way?"

"I want to be on my back with my legs wrapped around you while I look into those beautiful eyes of yours."

The two soon made out once again still able to taste themselves even if it was very little left. Sam grabbed the hidden KY and rubbed it on Kirby. Then Kirby did the same to Sam. They both looked into each others eyes and Kirby slowly slid into Sam while they both moaned. Kirby's fucking was better then any dildo Sam had. Even though Kirby was not the biggest dildo Sam had but it wasn't the smallest as Kirby had a nice six inch dick that looked it was getting bigger every time Sam sees it, but Sam wanted it bigger and knew how to do it. However that has to wait. Right now Sam wants to be fucked and boy did Sam got fucked. Sam could not help but to moan as try to get more of Kirby's dick inside. Kirby for one was smiling and can't believe he is fucking. The closes he ever was ducking was humping his bed. Kirby ended getting closer to the edge and did not know how Sam would feel if he came inside so he pulled out and started to jack off. As for Sam, Sam quickly grabbed Kirby's dick and just sucked until Kirby came. The two once again made out before getting dressed.

 **How is the story so far? What sex do you think Sam is? Also what should haopen next? Try to keep it gender neutral as possible for your idea(s) Let me know all of this by a review thats open to ALL or PM me if you arw a member. Not a member? Dont worry its free to be one :) Feel free to read my other stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

I like to say Happy Holidays! First off and now for some news. I am taking a break from writing. After writing so many stories/chapters nonstop I'm burnt out. Don't you worry I will be back and I have already written a good amount of chapters/stories that are ready to be posted. After they are all posted there will be no more until I come back from my break. I do hope you understand. When my 35th story is posted it will mark my return from my break.

Thank you.

* * *

Kirby was on his way ton Sam's house and was cutting throw the park. He soon had to use the washroom and luckily there was one at the park. As he was taking a leak he saw something written on the wall.

"For a good time text Jean Luc...Wait I did not know John had a sister. Man she must be a slut."

Kirby soon seen s the boy he hatted. The two looked at each other.

"I don't have a sister that's me."

"I thought your name is John."

"You stupid American that his how us French spell John." Jean shook his head.

"Wait you like dudes?"

"Of cores I'm French I love men and Women. I love, love. So you better be careful Kirby Buckets Sam will be mine as no one can resist me."

"Yah right I don't see anyone with you with love in their eyes."

"Oh Buckets trust me Sam will be mine."

"Yah ok and how are you going to do that?"

"With my dick of course."

With that Jean wiped out his soft dick that was indeed big. It was half the size of Kirby's hard dick Kirby could not believe it.

"Holy shit."

"Once Sam sees my dick Sam won't want to suck yours anymore."

Jean soon puts his dick away and gets closer to Kirby causing him to walk backwards until his back is agents the wall. Jean face is closer to Kirby's and just stairs at him. Kirby for one don't know what's going to happen next but soon finds out. Jean kisses Kirby on the lips but it did not last long as Kirby pushes him away wiping the kiss way from his lips.

"What the hell was that for."

"Because I know if I did it again you won't hit me. You're not that kind of person to beat someone up."

"Just stay away from Sam ok. It's not my fault Sam picked me."

Jean came close to Kirby and just smiled. Kirby for one was hoping that he won't get kissed again.

"I tell you what Buckets if you suck my dick until I cum in your mouth only one time I will leave Sam alone."

"I'm not sucking your dick."

"Ok then I will just take Sam away."

"Good luck with that."

As Kirby is fucking Sam he could not help but to think if Jean was right that Sam would go for him because he had the bigger dick. Kirby soon pulled out and Sam quickly went sucking Kirby's dick and swallowed his cum. The two soon made out and ended up cuddling. Once Kirby left Sam's thinking about Jean came back to him. If he does agree to do this he hopes that no one finds out about this and that Jean would be true to his word and leave Sam alone. He sighed and texted him to meet him at the park washroom.

Jean just smiled as he looked at Kirby. The two went into the handicap stall and locked the door. Jean was face to face with Kirby and smiled.

"Before you suck my dick.

Jean soon kissed Kirby on the lips.

Kirby pushes Jean off of him and wiped the kiss away.

"Really again with the kissing."

"What can I say you have soft lips and you are cute."

Kirby for one never thought he would hear that from the guy he hates.

"Now get naked."

"What?"

"You don't want me to take Sam away from you do you?"

"Fine."

Kirby was soon naked on his knees sucking away on Jean's dick. This caused the boy to moan.

"Mmm yah that's it. You like sucking dick don't you."

Kirby for one want to get this over with and just kept on sucking. Soon enough Jean started to face fuck Kirby fast making him moan even more. All this sucking soon made Kirby have a mouth full of cum.

"You better swallow it."

Kirby already was pissed off as he swallowed the load. He soon got dressed and stormed out of the washroom. Hoping to never have to that again.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoying the story so far. Please let me know by a review that open to All or a PM me if you are a member. Not a member? It's FREE to be one :) Also please feel free to read my other stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

I did get some feedback on this story about what sex Sam is so I decided to end this story by writing two different chapters on here. Chapter 4A will be that Sam is a girl and Chapter 4B Sam is a Boy. Both chapters are different besides the beginning. So you can read both A and B or you can pick what last chapter you want to read. Theses chapters will be short so you don't have to scroll down much. Also just because I decided to write Sam is a girl chapter first dose not mean she was always a girl. I just thought lady's first. That's all.

* * *

 **4A**

True to he's word Jean left Sam alone. Kirby will never forget he sucked a dick for the first time and hopes he does not have to. He don't mind if other boys sucks dick. He just wants to eat pussy and that is what he is doing right now. Eating out Samantha and making her squirt all over. Kirby soon got himself into a sixty nine so he can be sucked. Samantha sucked faster and faster while Kirby kept eating her out as she squirted. His fingers slid in nicely but got stopped. She stopped sucking him.

"Can you rim me? I want to be fucked in the ass like a slut."

Kirby smiles and did what his girlfriend wanted. Samantha just moaned as she sucked away on Kirby's dick. Soon Her ass was nice and wet and started to finger her ass. This caused her to squirt like crazy and made Kirby cum in her mouth. She gladly swallowed his cum.

He soon was fucking her tight ass for the first time and she loved it. Kirby bent over and start making out with her as he played with her breasts. She wanted more so he gave it to her fucking hard and fast. Samantha started to rub herself causing her to squirt again. Kirby felt like he was about to cum as soon as he pulled out Samantha said something that Kirby did not believe.

"Cum into my pussy I want to have your baby."

Kirby quickly slipped his dick into her pussy and it only took a few thrusts until he came in her. The two soon made out and fell asleep with Kirby still inside her.

* * *

 **4B**

True to his word Jean kept to his word. The only dick Kirby wants to suck is Sam's and that's what he is doing. The two of them soon went into a sixty nine and was just sucking away. Both boys just moaned as they are being sucked. This just made the boys suck even faster. Sam was the first to cum and he just loved swallowing Kirby's cum. This just left Sam moaning as he start to rub Kirby's head as he sucked away. Kirby sucked faster and faster until Sam came into his mouth.

"Rim me Sam I want you to fuck my ass."

Sam is more than happy to rim Kirby to fuck him. Kirby soon was moaning once again. Sam's tong was amazing going in and out of his ass. Sam's fingers was soon going into Kirby's ass and in no time Kirby is getting fucked as he made out with Sam. Sam went faster and faster causing Kirby to have a hands free cum. This just made Sam fuck faster and faster in Kirby's ass. The two soon made out and fell asleep with Sam's dick in Kirby's ass.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know by a review that open to All or a PM me if you are a member. Not a member? It's FREE to be one :) Also please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
